I now pronounce you
by 0mega71
Summary: A group of friends got to Asgard. What will happen there is the interesting part.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone. I'm new to Fanfiction and this is my first attempt at a story. Any feedback is welcome.**_

_**Shout to my friends helping me with this story and **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs. Don't we all wish we owned Thor and Loki though?**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Alexandra, Ivy, Amanda, and I were hanging out at the mall just like any other weekend. The only odd thing about the way this weekend started out was that Keith wasn't with us. His brother is getting married this weekend so he couldn't make it. Right now we were currently in the food court eating lunch.

"Hey Xandra are you going to finish that sandwich?" I asked her.

"Stay away from my food, Beteal!" She retorted while laughing at her own joke.

"Beteal. I should keep that one."

"You can have the rest of mine," Amanda informed me.

"I'm not really hungry," I told her, "I'm just enjoying picking on Xandra."

"Be nice to each other for once!" pipes up Ivy from across the table.

"Moi? Nice to Beteal? That's preposterous!" Xandra says as she finishes her sandwich and starts on Ivy's fries.

"How many times do I have to tell you it's Belial?!" I ask her as I pull Amanda closer.

"Oh shut up and get a room!" Xandra replies.

"You only say that because you're jealous," I shoot back.

"Anyways," Ivy interrupts before Xandra can respond, "what's everyone's opinions on this new sandwich shop? I like it, personally."

"While I loved the old shop I do have to admit this one makes a mean BLT," Xandra states.

"You do realize that the T in BLT is supposed to be tomato not toast, right Xandra?" I ask her.

"Toast tastes better," Amanda tells me.

"Thank you!" screams Xandra.

"Whatever," I tell them. "My only complaint about this new place is that they don't have Swiss cheese."

Ivy and Xandra both roll their eyes at me for this one. At this point we're all done eating so I pick up our trash then come back to the table where Amanda turns and leans against me. Suddenly there's a white flash in our eyes and we all black out.

* * *

_**Note: I apologize for the short chapter. The first couple will be short and kind of rushed because I wanted to get on to my ideas. Reviews get pie!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello, again. I have decided to do updates as regularly as possible on Mondays and Wednesdays. So here is the second chapter for those who are interested.**_

_**Disclaimer: Again I do NOT**_**_ own anything except my OCs. Thought to be honest the only people who "own" the Norse gods is the Nordic people, not Marvel._****  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

We all wake up lying on the floor groaning.

"Amanda? Xandra? Ivy? Are you all here?" I call out.

"I'm right here," I hear Amanda say from right next to me.

"Over here," Ivy responds.

"I'm by Ivy, Belial," Xandra says. If my head didn't hurt so much I would've called her out on saying my name right.

"Are these the Midgardians, Heimdall?" a booming voice asks.

"These are Midgardians," a deeper, slower voice responds.

"My brother and myself are aware these are Midgardians, Heimdall. What we wish to know is are these THE Midgardians," a higher, more sophisticated voice responds.

"These are the Midgardians the Bifrost pulled through," the one I'm assuming is Heimdall replies.

"Come brother who else would the Bifrost pull through?" The deeper voice says to, I'm guessing, the owner of the higher voice.

I'm suddenly lifted to my feet and I finally open my eyes. We appear to be in a spherical room with a circular door on one side and a circular doorway on the other with a raised pedestal in the center. A tall, muscled, blonde-haired man in odd dress is going around the room picking up my friends and putting them onto there feet with one hand. A slim, tall, black haired man in very green dress leans agains the doorway to what I assume is outside. A broad shouldered, tall, black man stands next to the pedestal with an intimidating sword in front of him.

"Welcome to Asgard, Midgardians!" bellows the blonde man. "I am Thor Odin-son and this is my brother Loki," he introduces as he throws a huge arm around the slim mans shoulders.

I hear Xandra and Ivy squeak in unison from across the room.

"As in the Norse gods of thunder and chaos?" I hear myself ask as my mind tries to catch up to what was just said.

"Of chaos? That's a new one. I like that. More often I'm referred to as the god of mischief, but yes that's us. But we aren't really gods. We are mortal. More on that later, though," Loki explains.

* * *

_**Note: Again I apologize for the short chapter. Just my writing style for this particular story. I am focusing more on plot than length, plus I'm a glutton for cliffhangers. Sorry!**_

_**Reviews get cookies this time. Flames get to fight a drunk Volstagg.**_

_**P.S. Thank you everyone for the reviews I did get on my last chapter! Made my day!**_


	3. AN 1

_**Hey guys. I would like to apologize for not updating on time. I'm having problems get my chapters off my phone and onto my laptop. Thank you soooooooooooo much for understanding. However when I come back I have 4 more chapters and a surprise for you. I love all my reviewers and you all get hugs from Belial(who wasn't doing so good so he almost canceled this story). Flames get to meat Jack in a dark alley. :)**_


End file.
